Caught!
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai walk into Rory's room when Logan is there in the eppy Jews and Chinese Food
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rory and Logan are kissing passionatly in her dorm room

''Do you want me to go?'' Logan asks her

Rory kisses him.

''Rory, do you want me to go?'' he asks her again

''No.'' she says

''Okay, cause if you think climbing in that window was hard '' he says

''Shh.'' she says and She pulls him down onto the bed

They are kissing intensily

Logan start's to get hot so he takes off his pant's and shirt so he's only in his boxer's and get's back on top of her kissing her

There is a faint knock on the door but they are so distracted with kissing each other and the door open's

''Ah what the hell are you two doing?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory pushes Logan to the floor

''ow jesus Ace'' he says

''just get dressed'' she says and throws his shirt at him

''Mom Luke what are you doing here geeze don't you knock?'' she asks them

''Rory'' Luke says

''we did but you must of been caught up in that kiss to not be able to hear it'' Lorelai says

''What the hell are you doing in here with my Step daughter get out of here you little jerk that is my step daughter!'' Luke yells at him

''no Luke don't it's ok just calm down'' Lorelai tells him

''I...ok I'm leaving call you later'' he says

''No Logan stay it's ok they we're just leaving'' Rory tells him

''what are you guy's doing here can't this wait can't you guy's see that I'm a little busy here can't you just give us some privacy I am trying to have some quite time with my boyfriend who I havent not seen or heard from in a week'' she tells them

''ok fine you want your privacy fine we'll give you your privacy let's go Luke'' she to him and they leave Rory's room

''MOM'' Rory screams but it's too late

Lorelai and Luke leave the dorm room and get back into his truck


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Are you ok Ace do you want me to leave?'' he asks her

''yea I'm ok Logan thanks and No I want you to stay here with me'' she tells him

''ok but what if they-'' he says and gets cut off

''hey shhh don't they won't not tonight anyways just come here and kiss me please'' she tells him

''such a good answer'' he says and get's back up on the bed next to her and kisses her

In Luke's truck in the parking lot

''I'm really sorry Luke I had no idea what's going on with her lately or that he was there or that they were-'' she says and get's cut off

''hey shh it's ok do you want me to go back in there and get him out of there?'' he asks her

''no it's ok don't let's just give them thier privacy and space just for tonight'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

''so tell me this they are using protection right?'' he asks her

''well yea I think so I hope so I mean Rory is on the pill and she knows better than not to have unprotected sex and to not get pregnant and has a whole stash of condoms that I bought her when she started Yale'' Lorelai tells him

''ok good'' he says and turns on his truck and start's driving them back to Stars Hollow

''I just never thought my little girl would grow up to be like this'' Lorelai tells him

''like what?'' he question's her

''like sleeping with a guy she barley knows and just met so soon and doing dangerous stunts in the life and death brigade with Logan'' she tells him

''whoa whoa whoa what kind of dangerous stunt's and what's the life life and death brigade?'' he asks her

''like jumping off thing's that are like 40 feet off the ground with just a belt around her waist and an umbrella and it's a secret club here at Yale that only rich snotty kid's are in'' she tells him

''she told you about this?'' he asks her

''and showed me the pictures'' she tells him

''Lorelai I don't think I'm comfortable with her seeing this guy at all after what you just told me'' he tells her

''and I don't think I can tell her to stop seeing him and tell her to break up with him'' she tells him

''you are her mother you can tell her anything and she has to and will listen to you'' he tells her

''yea but this is a sensitive issue for her to talk about right now I don't know maybe I'm obsessing over this am I obsessing?'' she asks him

''I think your going to do the right thing and get them to end this ridicolous relationship before she gets hurt'' he tells her

''yea I guess'' she says and just sits back and relaxes 


End file.
